


More Conventional Means

by MrCynical



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Gen, Grenades, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Make Everything Easier, Many A True Nerd, Ridiculously Easy Solution, Short One Shot, Spoilers, written in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCynical/pseuds/MrCynical
Summary: Inspired by Many A True Nerd on Youtube.The head of security at Dunwall Tower thought he had thought of everything Corvo could do to kill the Lord Regent, anticipating him to use his magic.He hadn't expected Corvo to use more conventional means instead.





	

Jon Grilles had it all figured out.  
  
Ever since Corvo Attano’s escape from Coldridge Prison, the Lord Regent had been on edge. The fact that a mysterious masked figure had been going around and eliminating Hiram’s allies didn’t help, arranging for more and more security with every instance. The breaking point was the disappearance of Lady Boyle, with Corvo’s signature scratched into the guest book at her final party. When the Regent learned of this, he ordered Jon, the head of security, to make Dunwall Tower impenetrable.  
  
Whilst he didn’t particularly like the Lord Regent, he did like the money his position granted him. As such, he went for the most secure set up he could think of: Tallboys patrolling the front gate and the waterlock, guards stationed at every hallway and access point accompanied by wolfhounds and Overseers with their music boxes, several walls of light guarding the stairway leading to the Regent’s quarters, and a small army of men protecting the saferoom on the roof of the tower. With a setup like that, there was no way Corvo or whoever the masked felon was could kill Burrows.  
  
Burrows was skeptical of it, but decided it was safe enough to sleep in his chambers instead of the safe room. Requesting an escort, Grilles obliged, walking down the halls with the Regent. Looking over his work, Jon smiled. Assuming the plague didn’t get him, he was set for life, with enough gold and elixir to keep him living grand for the rest of his days.  
  
When he reached the door, he wished Hiram Burrows goodnight, and started walking down the hall as the former Spymaster and an accompanying Overseer entered the room. Jon was pondering what to spend his newly earned gold on, grin getting wider and wider with each idea until was about halfway down the hall, when he heard an explosion, then someone yelling “Lovely!”. He stopped mid-step, smile dropping and skin flushing. He ran back to the room to find the Regent’s dismembered corpse next to a large ash stain, and when he looked up, he saw Corvo on the balcony. With a quick wave, he disappeared, leaving Hiram dead, and Jon with a twitching eye.  
  
“Bloody hell!” He yelled in frustration. All that work setting up to protect him from magic powers, all that time studying the access points and where they were weakest, all the money spent on those renovations, and that bastard just teleported to his room and lobbed a grenade at him?!  
  
Jon Grilles was out of a job.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Many A True Nerd's playthrough of Dishonored, where in the finale he kills the Lord Regent in the exact same way.
> 
> Written in 20 minutes because I was bored.


End file.
